WhatIf
by PrettyLitLiar23 alwaysNforever
Summary: Let me know if you want me to update.
1. Chapter 1

This is a pre right, I want to see if anyone likes the idea.

What if, when Mason kissed Alex she DID turn into a werewolf. I know, in the story she doesn't because he isn't a purebred but would happen if magic intervened and she did turn into a werewolf.

Please reply if you like the idea of this fanfiction I am only doing it because I don't have time with my school work to waste writing a story that might not even be read.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note:

Do to overwhelming reviews; I will begin writing this story tomorrow or on the weekend. I am in the middle of midterms so, please be patience.


	3. Chapter 3

I had time…I do not own characters.

Please note nothing with Juliet has happened!

Alex in her room after telling her parents that her boyfriend is a werewolf:

Alex was just about to call Mason when remembered that she had kissed Mason, who is a werewolf. She wondered if she had become a werewolf. She doubted it but doesn't that happen, at least that is what is said to happen. Then she remembered it was only if the werewolf is a purebred.

Alex rings Mason.

"Hey, Sweetheart, What's Up?," Mason answered his sweet voice

"I was wondering if you were a purebred werewolf?" Alex responded calmly

"Nope that's why you didn't turn into a werewolf when you kissed me."

"Thank God for that." Alex said with a sigh of relief.

"What to do something tomorrow night?"

"Dinner at my place?"

"See you at 7:00"

More to come! I know I said she will be a werewolf but it doesn't happen with the first kiss! This is because she didn't know.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: I do not own anything. Review and suggest!

Alex and Harper were giggling on Alex's bed. Alex had trouble concentrating, she couldn't wait till tonight. Harper was a tad bit scared; she didn't understand why Alex wanted to go out with a werewolf in the first place. There so hairy and smelling she thought, then again Alex likes that and he also is very muscular.

"Harper, are you listening?"

"Yeah, totally" Harper said trying to cover up

"Then what did I just say?" Alex asked skeptical

"Uhh….fine, I wasn't" Harper gave in

"Ugg! Its bad enough I am scared but my best friend isn't listening to me"

"You have nothing to be scared about" Harper said trying to comforting

" Well, I want everything to right to night and there is only one way to make sure that happens, MAGIC"

"No, no,no,no!"

"I already have it in mind, "Get everything you ever wished for" spell" Alex said with a sly

Harper ran out of there, she didn't want to see her friend do another spell.

"I want to night to be special, Magic give me my darkest desire and more" Alex said. As she said the magic words she felt a rush of energy go through her body and she wasn't nervous any more.

Next chapter…the kiss….Any Suggests?


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own characters: sorry lack of update been busy!

Alex was wearing a lovely black dress, you know the kind we refer to as "little black dress." Alex has never been the type to wear dresses before but she figured that if they were going somewhere nice than she might want to actually look nice.

"Ding-dong" Masson said, since there was no doorbell he always made a habit of announcing he was there.

Alex came down stairs as elegantly as she could, Masson smiled showing all his pretty teeth. He couldn't believe how nice she looked, of course it wasn't her but he loved her for trying.

He took her hand I walked her out of the subway station. They picked up a cab and wait to a restaurant that was called Carribarras. It was a nice Italian restaurant and he picked out specially.

"Masson, this is so nice, you know how much I love Italian food" Alex said sweetly

"Alex, of course I know, I listen to every word you say and remember everything" Masson answered in his sweetest voice.

They sat together in a booth for two hours. They talked about everything and the only time they stopped talking was to eat.

___________________Later that Night______________

"I better get you home before your parents start to worry and I turn into a wolf" Masson said

"I guess so…" Alex said sadly

"What you don't want to see your parents?" Masson said laughing

"No, well yes but I don't want to live you" Alex responded also laughing

" I will be at your house bright and early" Masson said with a smile

He walked her to her door. They looked into each other eyes and smiled. They kissed, a beautifully and passion filled kissed. Alex went into her house saying good night.

________Later, Alex in her bed________

Alex felt a little weird. Something felt wrong, but she couldn't name it. She didn't understand it either. Tonight was the best night (obviously, she did cast a smell she though to herself) but it still felt off. Suddenly she felt the weird sensation to got outside and look at the moon….

Thoughts, suggestions???


	6. Chapter 6

Author: I know I have updated in awhile, just been really busy.

Alex went outside, she still had no idea what was happening. When she looked up at the moon she screamed. Not because of the moon but because she could sense that something was taking her over. Suddenly, Masson was there to, turning into his wolf-like self.

"Alex, what happened to? I thought you weren't a werewolf?" Masson said.

"What did you just call me?" She said, eyeing him closely.

"Your turning into a wolf?" He screamed, not understanding why she would be asking.

"Oh! Lord," She said, looking at her hands which were now very hairy. "The spell knew I wanted to be like you"

"What are you saying?"

"I cast a spell to make tonight an unforgettable night, one where I got everything I ever dreamed of. Being a werewolf was one them because I wanted to be with you forever!"

"Alex, I need to calm down before I attack you. I will see you in the morning"

"Masson…Masson…wait…..

I know its short but I need ideas.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for such a delay….hopefully chapters to be a lot sooner!

Alex sat outside, in werewolf form, scared and alone but didn't want to tell her parents. She knew both of them and Harper would be mad for saying that spell and she didn't want to face them. Than she had wonderful thought, I am a wizard and a werewolf; I bet I can do some pretty dirty stuff. Number one is keeping this a secret as long as possible.

Harper woke up from her bed in the basement, hoping to see Alex in her bed next to her. She was not there. Harper ran up the stairs to what used to be Alex's room but she wasn't there either. She than ran all through the house, out the sub shop door and found her sleeping on the bench. She screamed "Alex, you need to wake up"

Alex moved and told her to go back to bed. Harper kept screaming and finally managed to wake her up.

"What Harper?" Alex said impatiently

"You need to get inside before your parents find out you fell asleep out here!" She yelled

"Alright, alright. I se you your point" she grudgingly got up.

They went inside and go dress for school. Alex had a BIG breakfast; everyone looked at her like she was something out of the ordinary. Alex quickly cast a spell to curve her appetite. It worked and she only ate half of her BIG breakfast. At school she paid attention less but still managed to answer all the questions. She drew a dog in art class but Mason wasn't there and she was very upset. The fact that she was upset affected all her senses. As result she keen to stuff that was upsetting people rather than happiness.

On her way home she saw Mason and sprinted after him. He pounced her like he was still in is wolf form. He wouldn't get off and started screaming and eventually dragged her into a cubby hole he built.

Passerby's heard screams but attributed them to the squees of rats.


	8. Chapter 8

This is just a quick chapter – a lot of people have requested more!

Warning – some action in this chapter!

Mason was growling is head off. Well technically I guess it was a scream.

"Mason, Mason, calm down" Alex tried to tell him over his screams. She had no such luck.

Mason suddenly grabbed for her and he couldn't stop….

_the next morning_

They woke up the cubby hole. They both screamed and well ran like hell out of the cubby hole.

"Did we do what I think we did last night? Why?" Alex said questioningly. I had no idea why we did what we did.

"Because now that your werewolf to my attraction is even stronger than it was last time. As a werewolf we can't just back out of it. That means…" Mason said trying to explain everything.

"oh lord, well I guess there is good thing that came out of my spell." Alex tries to be hopeful.

"no no, well yes but no that we have done the dirty deed, there might be other consequences." Mason says.

"What do you mean?" Alex says hesitantly

"well there could be a mini wolf." Mason says as tenderly as possible.

A mini wolf, I think to myself. That could only mean one thing. But come one it was my first time that's not possible – well it is and it isn't.

"I know what your thinking but it works differently with werewolfs" Mason says (again as tenderly as possible)

My mind is racing but I can't deal with that now. I need to go gag. OH CRAP….


	9. Chapter 9

Characters do not below to moi!

I was so afraid, who wouldn't mean, I was a werewolf and well my first resulted in more than I thought. Oh! God I hope Mason doesn't end up like Ryan! (comment if you understand the joke)

"Alex, Alex, where are you? We need to talk?" Mason says trying to find me. But I don't want to talk. There's nothing to talk about, oh wait there is but I GOT to process it or I'm just going to get confused. I stay slight and don't say word. I do not want to be found!

"Alex, it's going to be okay. I'm going to be here for the rest of your life. I want us to runaway and well…." Mason says unable to finish is sentence.

I jump in. "You want to what?, were only 16 and we don't even have a high school diploma, heck I'm practically failing high school." I say trying to make sense of everything. Oh Crap, I have sinking feeling that within the next 2 seconds I am going to have gag.

Mason comes closer to me, hearing me making gagging sounds. Well I guess that's another reason to love him. "Mason, one of us has to finish high school and I doubt its going to be me, at least not right now."

"Alex nothing is preventing you from completing high school, besides yourself. You could do it a year if you really set your mind to it. I can do it, we can do it together, just like everything else were going to do."

"Oh sure and than comes the time to tell my parents and well you'll be running like a wolf, no pun intended."

"No, I'll be right by your side, the first time you utter those words." Mason says so gently!

"Well, why don't we go and tell them now. I think I am ready"

Cut to living room of house.

"Mom, me and Mason have something to tell you."

"Sweety, you really need to learn some grammer."

"I think you need to sit down for this one" I trying not to relive to much.

"What is it? Something is up."

"Mom, I'm a werewolf wizard and I'm pregnant with what might be a mini wolf." There I said it . The look on her face, Mason pulled me away as….


	10. UPDATE to Come - If 15 comments

Hey Peeps!

I know it is been a long time. I have had a a busy a couple of years. Started college and have a part-time job. I plan to start writing again.

I need at least 6 comments, (or the number of people who favorite the story) to review and let me know, if you want more!

After the 6 or so comments, A new chapter will be posted within a week.

I am sorry again and hope you are all enjoying your summer

OTHSOS S9 NALEY alwaysNforever – PrettyLitLiar23 alwaysNforever

I was reading some comments and well, I like to know that there are some peeps reading this and want it to continue. I care about, and there are a lot of fanfic writers who do the same thing. The numbers at the top of these chapters, are just predictions and hopefuls. I will update if I get 4 or 6 reviews.


	11. MORE CHAPTERS TO COME!

Hey Peeps:

I have decided to update stories - officially starting, hopefully within the week.

Surprisingly, Ruthie and Mary go the most views; What if got the most views.

I will be focusing on those two stories up as soon as possible;

Tibby Story and 3 Secrets Cause Pain will be updated afterwards, but still within the week.

Thanks guys, hope your enjoy the summer weather just like I am.

keep reviewing!


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you sure?" My mom responds with a blank stare.

"No. But Mason says that with werewolves in werewolf form, it usually happens the first time." I respond.

"Well I guess we should make sure before we do anything about this." My mom says, still with the same expression as before.

"What are those possibilities?" Mason says.

"If you are pregnant, then you cannot live here anymore. I cannot have Max around such behavior." My mother says.

I look at her in disbelief. I cannot believe this. I run upstairs crying. I stuff a handful of clothes into a bag along with some other trinkets. I might as well leave now, there is no reason for me to stay anymore.

"What are you doing sweetheart?" Mason says.

"I am leaving now. There is no point in being here anymore." I respond, still crying.

"Where are you going to live?" Mason points out.

"In that cubby hole, it is the only place I can think of right now." I say.

"What about wizarding?" Mason asks.

"What is with the 20 question's. I do not have the answer. I guess I can do spells until they pick a wizard. Maybe this will give me time to practice if I am still in the competition." I respond a little angry.

"What about a spell for a house and money and baby or pup stuff?" Mason says.

"Do you really want another spell to go a rye?" I say.

"No! but it is important for us to have house too." Mason says.

"US! US!." I say even more angrily now and storm out of the room.


End file.
